


Szczególny dzień Nishinoyi

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jest taki dzień w życiu Nishinoyi, który jest wyjątkowo szczególny – taki dzień właśnie nadszedł, i jego chłopak Asahi musi zadbać, by należał on do tych udanych.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szczególny dzień Nishinoyi

-    Asahi!- Nishinoya zajrzał do klasy swojego przyjaciela i odszukał go wzrokiem. Chłopak siedział w swojej ławce, zagłębiony w lekturze, jednak słysząc jego głos, przerwał ją i, uśmiechając się, podszedł do niego.  
-    Cześć – przywitał się.  
-    Cześć.- Nishinoya spojrzał na niego z błyskiem w oku.- Masz dziś wolny wieczór?  
-    Eh? Tak, nie mam na dzisiaj żadnych planów. Masz ochotę gdzieś wyjść?  
-    Konkretniej, mam ochotę gdzieś wejść – wymruczał Nishinoya, stając na palcach i szepcząc mu do ucha:- A raczej chciałbym, żebyś TY wszedł gdzieś MI.  
Asahi, słysząc to, cofnął się gwałtownie, taranując kosz na śmieci i jednego ze swoich   
kolegów, który niósł właśnie stertę zeszytów.  
-    Co ty wyprawiasz?!- krzyknął na niego.  
Nishinoya roześmiał się wesoło i mrugnął do Asahiego okiem, wystawiając język, po   
czym odbiegł do swojej klasy.  
-    Cz...cze...! Noya!- krzyknął za nim Asahi, czerwony po same uszy, jednak chłopaka już nie było.   
Asahi westchnął ciężko, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. Doprawdy, odkąd zaczęli się umawiać i   
mieli za sobą jeden z poważniejszych etapów związku, Nishinoya czasem doprowadzał go do takich stanów, kiedy nie jesteś pewien, czy chcesz umrzeć ze szczęścia czy ze wstydu...  
-    Zobacz, co narobiłeś, Asahi! Pomóż mi je teraz zbierać!- jego kolega wskazał walające się po podłodze notatniki.- A śmieciami sam się zajmiesz!  
-    Ah, tak! Wybacz, nie chciałem...  
Chyba musi zacząć przyzwyczajać się do tego...  
  
Kiedy wieczorem czekał w swoim domu na Nishinoye, cały był w nerwach. Zaraz po   
powrocie ze szkoły wysprzątał na błysk swój pokój i zmienił pościel, wykąpał się porządnie, wyszorował zęby po obiedzie, umył, wysuszył i uczesał włosy. Przygotował się na przybycie swojego chłopaka jak tylko mógł najlepiej.   
Oliwka też czekała już w szafce nocnej.  
Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi, przejrzał się szybko w lustrze i, upewniając się, że   
dobrze wygląda, otworzył.  
Nishinoya uśmiechnął się do niego radośnie i śmiało wkroczył do środka. Kiedy tylko   
Asahi zamknął za nim drzwi, chwycił go za koszulkę i przyciągnął do siebie, by pocałować na powitanie. Asahi przymrużył oczy, relaksując się w jednej chwili.   
-    Rany, w końcu możemy być sobą – westchnął Nishinoya, kiedy się od niego odsunął.  
-    Racja.- Asahi uśmiechnął się do niego.- Chcesz coś do picia?  
-    Hmm, sam się obsłużę – powiedział Nishinoya z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem, biorąc swojego ukochanego za rękę i prowadząc go na górę, do jego pokoju. Tam zamknął za nimi drzwi i zaczął delikatnie popychać chłopaka ku łóżku.   
Asahi opadł na miękki materac, patrząc zauroczony na przystojną twarz Nishinoyi, który   
usiadł na nim okrakiem, wciąż z tym samym uśmiechem. Poruszył znacząco biodrami.  
Widać miał naprawdę wielką ochotę...  
-    Noya...- mruknął Asahi, obejmując go i głaszcząc po plecach. Przysunął się bliżej, po czym zaczął całować delikatnie jego szyję.  
Nishinoya westchnął cicho, wplatając palce w jego włosy. Przygryzł lekko wargę, czując   
narastające szybko podniecenie. On i Asahi byli ze sobą już od kilku miesięcy i po prostu czasem miał takie dni, kiedy chciał czuć się dopieszczony.  
Na wiele sposobów.  
Odsunął go od siebie lekko, by móc pocałować jego ciepłe, wilgotne wargi. Wsunął mu   
śmiało język do ust i zaczął drażnić delikatnie jego. Asahi westchnął cicho w jego usta, starając się uchwycić nimi uciekający mu język. Noya uśmiechał się, rozkoszując dotykiem jego szorstkich dłoni pod koszulką.  
-    Noya...- wyszeptał Asahi, zdejmując z niego bluzkę i natychmiast zabierając się za jego sutki. Jeden z nich zaczął ssać i lekko przygryzać, drugi zaś drażnił palcami, szczypiąc i ciągnąc delikatnie.  
Chłopak jęczał cicho, ściskając kurczowo jego włosy. Zamknął oczy i oddychał coraz   
szybciej, w pełni skupiając się na doznaniach.  
Kiedy Asahi przerwał pieszczotę, by nabrać powietrza, Noya pociągnął za jego koszulkę,   
dając mu znak, by ją ściągnął. Zaczął delikatnie całować jego ramiona i szyję, przesuwając dłońmi po muskularnej klatce piersiowej.  
Ledwie się powstrzymywał.  
Wyswobodził się z objęć Asahiego, tylko po to, by rozebrać się zupełnie. Jego chłopak,   
widząc to, zrobił to samo. Gdy ubrania leżały już w kącie, Nishinoya klęknął przed Asahim i rozsunął jego nogi.  
-    Czekaj, może najpierw się napijesz?- zapytał Asahi.  
-    Tak – odparł Nishinoya, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem i biorąc do ręki jego nabrzmiałego członka.  
-    Cz...czekaj, mówiąc, że chcesz pić, miałeś na my...o boże!- jęknął Asahi, opadając ciężko na łóżko, kiedy tylko Noya wsunął go do ust.  
Chłopak już kilka razy był świadkiem, a raczej uczestnikiem tego typu zachowań ze   
strony Nishinoyi, ale chyba jeszcze nigdy to, co robił, nie było tak intensywne, jak tego wieczoru. Zupełnie, jakby Noya nadrabiał wszystkie te lata, kiedy był prawiczkiem.  
-    Dobrze ci, Asahi?- zapytał chłopak, liżąc po całej długości jego męskość.  
-    Mhm – pisnął słabo Azumane.- O-obawiam się, że zaraz...dojdę...  
-    Hm!  
Nishinoya uśmiechnął się niemalże zwycięsko, po czym wziął go sobie całego do ust i   
zacząć obciągać, z początku powoli, ale stopniowo przyspieszając. Od czasu do czasu starał się wsunąć penisa Asahiego głębiej do gardła, ale póki co wolał nie ryzykować. W końcu dopiero się uczył.   
Kiedy Azumane doszedł z głośnym jękiem, wyginając ku górze biodra, Noya połknął   
wręcz ze smakiem całą spermę. Na koniec wylizał go niemalże do czysta, oblizał usta i przysunął się do łóżka, opierając o nie rękoma.  
-    Weź mnie od tyłu, Asahi – poprosił.  
-    Eh...oh, dobrze...- Azumane pochylił się jeszcze nad nim, by go pocałować, a potem sięgnął do szafki nocnej po oliwkę. Wylał ją sobie na dłoń i rozsmarował najpierw po swoim penisie, a później po odbycie Yuu.   
Noya przygryzł wargę, wypinając się ku niemu. Dokuczało mu nerwowe uczucie   
mrowienia w okolicach, które właśnie dotykał Asahi. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy chłopak już w niego wejdzie. Poruszał nerwowo biodrami, w napiętym oczekiwaniu.  
-    Jesteś jakiś inny niż zazwyczaj...- mruknął Asahi, klękając przy nim i przykładając ponownie gotowego penisa do wilgotnego otworu.- W ciebie wstąpiło?  
-    Dziki zwierz – westchnął z uśmiechem Nishinoya i mrugnął okiem do swojego chłopaka.- Asahiena.  
Asahi zarumienił się po same uszy i bez słowa nabił się w niego gwałtownie. Yuu   
krzyknął głośno, zaciskając kurczowo palce na pościeli. Miał wrażenie, jakby w jego ciele wybuchła właśnie bomba rozkoszy. Sam zaczął poruszać biodrami, nabijając się na członka Asahiego.  
-    Oh Boże, tak – jęczał przy tym głośno.- Jak dobrze, Asahi! Twój penis jest taki wielki, uwielbiam go w sobie mieć!  
-    P-przestań walić takimi tekstami!- jęknął zażenowany Asahi, kompletnie nie wiedząc, co robić.  
-    Mocniej...Asahi, mocniej! Proszę, chcę, żebyś to zrobił mocno!  
Azumane przygryzł wargę niemalże do krwi. Przez chwilę jeszcze poruszał się w   
wolniejszym tempie, a kiedy Noya odwrócił do niego głowę i chwycił dłońmi swoje pośladki, rozszerzając je, natychmiast przyspieszył, zapominając o wszelkich hamulcach.   
Ich seks chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie był tak intensywny. Oboje jęczeli głośno,   
ściskając palcami swoje ciała, zapominając o wszystkim i w zupełności poświęcając się tym chwilom, które spędzali wyłącznie sami, razem.   
Nishinoya poruszał szybko biodrami w tym samym tempie, co Asahi, nabijając się na   
niego mocno, czując z sekundy na sekundę coraz większy niedosyt. Nie mógł pozbyć się tego drażniącego uczucia, wypełniającego całe jego ciało, w szczególności te dolne partie. Przygryzając wargę, chwycił swojego penisa i zaczął się szybko onanizować.  
-    Oh, tak...- jęczał cicho.- Tak, tak, Asahi...dochodzę...  
Także i Asahi czuł, że jest już blisko końca. Pochylając się nad Nishinoyą i przywierając   
do jego pleców, posuwał się w stałym tempie, dysząc ciężko. Zamknął oczy, skupiając się na przyjemności, która zaczęła z wolna ogarniać całe jego ciało, aż w końcu wszystko znalazło ujście, uchodząc w jednym miejscu.   
Nishinoya również doszedł z jękiem, spuszczając się na podłogę. W końcu czuł się   
zrelaksowany i spełniony, pozbył się tego dziwnego mrowienia. Gdy Asahi wysunął się z niego powoli, Nishinoya usiadł na podłodze i westchnął głośno.  
-    To było...niesamowite – powiedział z uśmiechem, odwracając się do swojego chłopaka.  
-    Taa...jestem wykończony – mruknął Asahi, ocierając drobne kropelki potu, które pojawiły się na jego czole.- Pozbyłem się zapasu na miesiąc...  
-    Nie przesadzaj – powiedział Nishinoya, wstając i zbierając swoje ubrania.- Skoczę pod prysznic, dołączysz do mnie?  
-    Skąd ty bierzesz siły...?- Asahi spojrzał na niego niemalże z zazdrością.  
-    Oh, a potem możemy obejrzeć jakiś film – dodał Yuu, wychodząc z pokoju.- Właściwie, z chęcią bym też coś zjadł!  
-    Zjadł?- mruknął Asahi, gapiąc się na drzwi.   
Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na bałagan, jaki narobili. Westchnął głośno i, podpierając się o   
łóżko, dźwignął się na nogi.  
Czas wrócić do rzeczywistości.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
